Eu nunca disse adeus!
by Lyaa
Summary: Umas férias,um pedido,o que pode acontecer? Songfic, DHr!


- Eu nunca disse adeus.

Se as férias de Hermione se resumissem em ir a uma cidade longe do mundo mágico e longe dos seus amigos. Ela até poderia entender, mas pra ela,ainda piorava, tinha praia, ela odiava praia, e se isso não bastasse ainda teria que passar todas suas férias lá. E Hermione provando não estar com muita sorte, sabia que uma prima irritante,iria junto.

Ao chegarem, a primeira coisa feita foi à prima dela, correr para o quarto de solteira, bingo, ela ficaria na sala.

Hermione caminhou totalmente desanimada, colocou seu biquíni mais sem graça, uma canga, chinelos e prendeu o cabelo de mau jeito.

Ela e Helena (prima) então, seguiram para a praia.

Ao chegar à praia Hermione se colocou a observá-la não tinha nada de mais, garotos surfando, jovens jogando vôlei, adultos caminhando, crianças brincando, tudo normal.

Quer dizer quase tudo...

Exceto pelo garoto de moletom escuro com capuz, fazendo com que seu rosto não fosse visto; calça e tênis também pretos.

Ela ficou observando ele, mas logo sua prima a chamou para jogar vôlei com uns amigos dela.

O garoto logo saiu dali, sem Hermione perceber, pois esta estava entretida em rir da sua prima que estava no momento com a legitima 'cara na areia'.

Viram o pôr-do-sol, o que alegrou Hermione, seguiram logo após para o apartamento. Jantaram, passearam pela cidade, tudo monótono, foram convidadas até para um luau, mas os pais da Hermione negaram a permissão. Para tristeza dela.

Hermione logo viu Helena, ir dormir toda a agitação do dia, tinha que cansá-la, pelo menos isso. Hermione lembrou dela com a cara na areia, e riu sozinha.

Seguiu para o quarto dela, para tentar fazer com que dormisse lá, porque na sala, era horrível.

Ao entrar, percebeu que a prima já havia adormecido, a cobriu e foi até a janela, a Lua linda como sempre, iluminava o quarto. Fazendo Hermione secretamente desejar que algo acontecesse e salvasse suas férias, ela somente não sabia que desejar era tão perigoso.

Tentou ver o mar, mas se decepcionou, havia um prédio na frente, e não tinha como. Mas ao olhar para a janela, de um dos apartamentos, viu movimento, como a curiosidade era grande, (ainda mais em Hermione) continuou a observar.

Logo reconheceu, pelo capuz, o garoto da praia. Sorriu mas sem saber por quê.

Continuou olhando, viu que ele tirou o capuz, os cabelos loiros, esvoaçaram por culpa do vento, que entrava pela janela entreaberta. Sorriu ainda mais, adorava homens loiros.

Começou a ouvir uma melodia conhecida, ele estava tocando guitarra.

Não somente tocando, tocava com sentimento...

Hermione, não conseguiu segurar-se e começou a cantar.

Tocada pela melodia que ele cantava.

**Eu não sei o que eu to fazendo, mas eu tenho que fazer.**

**Naquela noite que eu te conheci,**

**Eu acho que nunca vou Esquecer.**

**Um momento quase perfeito inocente em seus defeitos**

**Tudo que é bom, dura pouco e não acaba cedo.**

**Agora pra sempre**

**Foi, embora, mas eu nunca disse adeus.**

Ela queria cantar apenas pra ela, mas como a música era linda, ela acabou se empolgando o suficiente para acordar sua prima e o resto da casa.

O que fez com que o momento mágico fosse desfeito.

Ouvindo uma voz, acompanhando sua guitarra, ele parou, olhou para trás, ele via uma sombra negra, pela voz doce, uma garota, era só o que dava para ver, o quarto estava escuro. Encobrindo a garota que o fizera despertar e parar de tocar. Logo as luzes acenderam-se, a garota sumiu, ele estranhou...

Voltou a tocar, sempre checando se alguém, dessa vez aparecia.

Hermione acordou no outro dia, com o corpo dolorido, dormir no sofá, não era nada bom, porque será? Havia acordado sua prima, sua mãe, seu pai e todos vizinhos possíveis. Castigo? Sofá. E nada de praia no outro dia, sorriu, eles achavam que a puniam.

Ledo engano deles...

Esperou eles saírem, se posicionou na janela, do quarto, não de qualquer quarto... O da prima é claro.

Nem um movimento, provavelmente dormia, porque ela ouviu aquela bela melodia, até tarde da noite. Decidiu, dormir também...

Pra compartilhar isso com aquele misterioso loiro...

Acordou já era quase de noite, seus pais estavam, porém Helena não, falaram que ela saiu com alguns amigos.

Logo após seus pais saíram também.

Ótimo, agora sim ela estava sozinha. Tentou a janela novamente, avistou pôsteres, medalhas, a guitarra, um computador, e na televisão passavam imagens, de um desenho animado, um que ela conhecia muito bem. Imaginou, um trouxa.

Os dias foram passando, quase todas as noites ela vinha o observar, nada dele. Passava a noite triste, pensando... E não sabia o por que... Ele era apenas um vizinho.

Que ela nunca havia visto... Mesmo se esforçando para vê-lo.

No seu ultimo dia lá, ela tentou de novo, sem esperanças, ele estava, de frente para a sua janela, e tocava a mesma musica. A luz acesa a fez vê-lo melhor, loiro, olhos meio azuis, belo corpo... Parecia conhecido para ela, mas nem ligou, apenas se perdeu naquelas órbitas magníficas.

Ele queria vê-la de novo, pensava nela constantemente, naquela voz, se achava um idiota, todos os dias quando conseguia tempo se colocava a buscar encontra-la, porém nunca ela estava na janela, ou por perto... Mas... Teve uma idéia... A música. Pegou sua guitarra, começou a tocar, logo a figura apareceu, ele sorriu, ela também. Ela lhe parecia um pouco familiar, mas o fato dela estar ali, o fez deixar para pensar nisso outra hora...

Fez sinal para ela cantar, ela não viu. Então ele mesmo cantou..

**Tanto barulho eu não entendia**

**Mas concordava sem saber**

**Com tudo que você dizia**

**Se me pedisse pra pular de um prédio**

**Eu diria sim**

**Qualquer coisa pra você gostar de mim**

**Eu perdi o rumo e comecei a delirar**

**De repente a noite acaba e todo mundo some**

**Eu me lembrei que eu esqueci de perguntar o seu nome**

**Sem endereço nem direção por onde começar**

**Qualquer coisa pra poder te encontrar**

**Agora pra sempre,**

**Foi embora, mas eu nunca disse adeus.**

Ela sorriu novamente, a voz dele era linda. Sua mãe a chamou, Hermione se sentiu queimar de uma estranha fúria não queria ir sair justo agora... Ela acenou rapidamente para ele, sentindo as bochechas corarem.

Ela sentiu seu coração pesar, ia embora ao outro dia, e nada de falar com ele, de perto. Foi com sua mãe fazer compras, seu humor estava muito melhor, sorria constantemente, e quando chegou à frente de uma loja e observou um garoto parecido e foi lhe cutucar, percebeu, havia se apaixonado.

Torcia para que antes de voltar para Hogwarts, ter algo bom dele para lembrar. Antes de dormir, colocou o pijama, trancou a porta e foi até a janela. Ele estava lá, encostado, sorriu e jogou um papel...

Numa caligrafia perfeita, Hermione o leu.

_Janta comigo?_

_Draco_

Draco?

Hermione leu o bilhete e entrou para o quarto apagando a luz, para que ele não visse os sentimentos que transpareciam em seu rosto...

Draco? Draco? A mente dela estava a mil, perguntava-se como não havia se tocado? Era muito óbvio, e ela inteligente como era.

Hermione se desesperou ao ligar todos os fatos, logo começou a chorar, deitada na cama de sua prima.

Draco ao ver as luzes apagadas, saiu a passear pela praia triste. Nunca antes havia sentido o que estava sentido e nem a conhecia.

Ela não acreditava, havia se apaixonado por seu rival, dos seus amigos, da sua família? Mas ele parecia um trouxa ali, todos móveis e tudo...

Acabou dormindo no quarto da prima, esta ficou furiosa com ela no outro dia, voltou para casa, ela sentia-se tão idiota.

Ele sem entender o fora, acabou voltando, direto para a estação para pegar o trem em direção a Hogwarts, aquela garota era mais uma das trouxas, mas essa tinha o marcado muito.. Lembrou-se do cabelo castanho, ondulado, olhos castanhos, a voz... A voz... A voz era..

-GRANGER? – ele falou alto, chamando a atenção das pessoas ao seu redor. Só agora ele havia se tocado, e agora não acreditava, tinha se humilhado por uma sangue-ruim?

Por Merlim, como eu pude me deixar encantar pela Granger! Como não vi todos os detalhes antes?

Mas o que sentia era muito estranho, nada comparado a seus relacionamentos... Era como se estivesse... Apaixonado?

Logo tentou tirar ela de seus pensamentos, mas não conseguiu.

Hermione, na estação se despedia.

-Tchau Pai, Tchau mãe, tchau Helena, e desculpa por ontem.

-Não tem problema prima, te adoro. – se abraçaram.

Ela abraçou seus pais também. Antes de adentrar ao trem avistou uma cabeleira loira, se aproximando do trem, Hermione tremeu, mas não era de frio, apressou o passo, e entrou na primeira cabine vazia. Ou quase vazia.

-Saiu sem me dar adeus?

Hermione estremeceu ao reconheceu a voz. O fitou, era ele.

Ele estava ali, aquele lá de fora, era apenas mais um loiro qualquer. Como por Merlim ela tinha tanto azar de estar fugindo dele e entrar justo na cabine que ele estava,Hermione não poderia jamais saber...

Mas talvez, não fosse azar...

Encheu-se de coragem, e sentou-se de frente para ele.

E no ritmo da musica, ela falou sorrindo.

- _Tudo que é bom, dura pouco e não acaba cedo... Agora pra sempre_

- _Foi, embora, mas eu nunca disse adeus. - _ele completou, o rosto levemente corado.

- Quer que eu me atire de um prédio, ou eu posso te beijar agora, Hermione?**- **Draco disse em um tom baixo, e rouco... Forte e sedutor.

- Prefiro a opção numero um, Draco. –Hermione disse sorrindo. Mas seus olhos, mais precisamente o brilho que havia neles contava a Draco que não era essa a verdade...

E ele acrescentou enquanto se aproximava perigosamente dela.

- Eu já prefiro a dois. – e a beijou.

Um beijo que mudaria algumas coisas entre eles, um beijo que fez Hermione pensar que pedidos às vezes são atendidos, que fez Draco queimar por dentro...

Um longo beijo.

E depois disso Hermione sorriu e pensou que aquele misterioso garoto loiro havia lhe dado nestas férias: 'com certeza, algo muito bom pra lembrar. '

Mas que Draco, ainda lhe daria muitas outras recordações...

FIM!

**Nota de Beta: Oba... Até que enfim a Lyaa, parou de prometer e me fez uma fic, desse casal que é o nosso casal favorito (tá certo que eu também amo sirius&mione, e alguns outros shipper, mas este é dono de meu coração...).**

**Bom: vamos à fic!!! Foi muito interessante para mim betar essa fic, pois eu em divertir muito imaginando ela, o Draco em uma praia, só mesmo coberto da cabeça aos pés, ele tem ume pele de mármore linda para se queimar de sol... (gostoso). E foi engraçado e muito imagina-lo como um trouxa nas férias... E a Mione hein! Que sorte, (e ela achando que tava sem sorte) vai para em uma praia que ela odiava (pois agora ela deve gostar!) e encontra o Draco!!!! Eu não tenho essa sorte, tudo que encontro na praia é concha e olha lá...**

**E além de Tudo... Eu espero que seja a primeira de Muitas!!!!**

**Lyaa te adoro...**

**Adorei tua fic...**

**Kisses... Vivis Drecco.**

**Nota da escrito: Foi muito bom pra mim escrevê-la, principalmente por eu me sentir como Hermione,e a musica Eu Nunca disse adeus – capital inicial,ter deixado a fic super :D Tirando que do fundo do meu coração o melhor shipper! Obrigada Vivis! Reviews please :**

**Vivis! Nem vem com essa,de só acha concha.**

**Huauhahuauha**

**Beijos, Lyaa Malfoy.**


End file.
